Siempre contigo
by Fitaa
Summary: Un dia en el parque de diversiones con tu persona favorita en el mundo te hace darte cuenta de muchas cosas por ejemplo ¿la amas o no?... Ichigo lo sabe. Un dia en el parque de diverciones con el Chico que es tu Crush te pone muy nerviosa, y claro los sentimientos no se ocultan, Rukia lo sabe.


**Ichigo's POV**

**Tener a Rukia de vuelta me satisface bastante, claro el saber que está bien, Todos me dicen que le diga lo que siento… pero ¿Qué siento?... admito que la necesito a mi lado, eso quizá es una realidad. Ahora estoy de vacaciones… y al parecer ella se quedara aquí todo el verano, Mi Familia la acepta lo suficientemente bien, pero a veces me siento incomodo.**

* * *

-¡Se ve tan alto!-Exclamo Orihime con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos como platos al ver la Rueda de la fortuna.

Ichigo,Rukia,Chad,Orihime y Ishida se encontraban en la entrada del parque de diversiones, Chad estaba serio claro como siempre, Orihime Contemplaba a cuales quería subirse, Ishida la observaba a ella, Rukia observaba el suelo muy apenada de estar bastante cerca de Ichigo, y Ichigo observaba lo nerviosa que se veía.

-¿Estas Bien?-Le pregunto Ichigo buscando a Rukia con la mirada

-¿Rukia?-

Rukia reacciono, no lo había escuchado la primera vez, estaba actuando como tonta.

-Si, estoy bien…-Contesto finalmente mirándolo brevemente y arreglándose unos mechones que le caían cerca de sus ojos, pero volvieron a caer en su rostro, molestamente Rukia se los iba a quitar de vista cuando Ichigo se adelanto, tomo su quijada y quito delicadamente aquellos cabellos carbón que tapaban sus ojos azules.

Rukia se sonrojo a más no poder, al verla así Ichigo igual se sonrojo y agacho la mirada

-Gracias-susurro Rukia dirigiendo su mirada al suelo

Ichigo se limito a asentir, ya un poco apenado, el no solía ser asi, esos gestos no eran típicos ni normales en el, pero claro después de todo quizá la gente tenía razón… se estaba enamorando de Rukia, guardaban un silencio incomodo mirando el suelo como tontos.

-¡Chicos! ¿No vienen?

Los dos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, retomaron la mirada y miraron adelante, los demás estaban adelantados.

-Ya los alcanzamos-Contesto Ichigo

Segieron caminando muy incómodos… Ichigo estaba un poco molesto con los demás los habían dejado solos, claro el ya sabía con que objetivos, hasta ahora no habían hablado nada.

-Mmm… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Le pregunto Ichigo tomando la iniciativa de la conversación

Rukia no le contesto, estaba un poco distraída era su primera vez en un parque de diversiones

Al ver que no le contesto, ichigo empezó a hacer un monologo.

-No quería venir aquí, nunca me gustaron estas cosas… ¿me entiendes? Son tontas, y te hacen vomitar, y todos esos jueguitos tontos… todo es tan…-Rukia le interrumpió-

-Divertido, todo es tan divertido-Le respondió Rukia

Ichigo pensó que no lo escuchaba, se limito a sonreír al ver que a ella si le agradaba el parque de diversiones.

Y asi comenzaron a divertirse en el parque bueno a Ichigo le desagradaba todo aquello pero trataba de esforzarse por Rukia, al parecer ella si lo estaba disfrutando.

-Gracias-Le respondió Rukia sonriendo después de recibir un enorme Conejo de felpa que Ichigo había ganado para ella

-Ya que- le respondio Ichigo

Rukia le sonrió dulcemente (Claro gracias al efecto del conejito)

Ichigo se sonrojo, y se rasco la cabeza (hacia esto cuando se ponía nervioso) dirigió su mirada a otro lado para que ella no lo notara

-¿Me lo cargas?-Le pregunto Rukia

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso tú no puedes?-Pregunto Ichigo Molesto

-No sé si lo has notado Idiota, pero este Conejo me rebaza en estatura-le Respondió Rukia pasando del estado dulce a arrogante.

-¿Y acaso no eres la Gran Shinigami? ¿Kuchiki Rukia no quiere cargar su conejito?-Dijo Ichigo en tono burlón.

* * *

-¡Esta cosa pesa!-exclamo Ichigo, llevaba el conejito de Rukia en su espalda

Tenía un Moretón el cabeza, Rukia se lo hizo al ver que este no accedía a llevarle el conejito

Rukia le sonrió, quería hacerlo enojar, pero esto lo puso más nervioso en vez de enojarlo.

-¡Mira ahí está Inoue!-Exclamo Rukia sonriendo

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Cómo la están pasando?-Pregunto Orihime

-Bien, ¡mira el lindo conejito que gane!

-Disculpa pero yo lo gane-Respondió Ichigo

-Pero tú me lo diste-Respondió Rukia con carita de deprimida

Ichigo sintió compasión, le sonrió, le gustaba su carita de tristeza, aunque sabía que era pura actuación.

-Si es cierto-le respondió Ichigo buscándola con la mirada tiernamente

Rukia se enrojeció toda la cara con este gesto, y no dijo nada más.

-Si esta bonito-respondió Orihime que sentía que la habían sacado de la conversación.

-¿Nos subimos a la montaña rusa?-inquirió Ishida apareciendo tras Orihime

-¿Kuchiki?

-¿AH?

-Esta un poco distraída ¿no es asi?

-Eso le dije hace poco-dijo Ichigo

-Que…. No…

Ya sentados en la montaña rusa, Ichigo parecía muy tranquilo con sus manos en la cabeza, señal de tranquilidad pero Rukia se miraba nerviosa por el comienzo del recorrido, se sujetaba nerviosamente. Estaban en el ultimo asiento.

-Tranquila… todo lo que hemos pasado y te pones nerviosa por esto-Le dijo Ichigo

-¿Yo nerviosa? Eso es ridículo-Especulo Rukia

-Claro es tu primera vez-le respondió Ichigo tratando de bajarle el orgullo

-¿Qué CON ESO?

-No nada…

Rukia no se dio cuenta cuando el recorrido iba comenzando. Nerviosamente abrió la boca para hablar.

-Se ve muy alto ¿No?-dijo tratando de ocultar su miedillo

-Si-dijo Ichigo riendo al ver a Rukia tratando de actuar con tranquilidad

-No me haze gracia-Respondio Rukia frunciendo el ceño

Cuando empezaron abajar, y todo el mundo gritaba, Rukia tomo la mano de Ichigo aun nerviosa, pero se dio cuenta que no era como se lo imaginaba

-tienes razón, no es la gran cosa-dijo Rukia soltando su mano que por unos momentos había sujetado

A Ichigo aquel contacto lo había hecho feliz por dentro, su suave mano, pálida como el mármol, se había dado cuenta que la quería con el… siempre

Al bajar, aun quedaba un lugar al que no se habían subido la Rueda de la Fortuna

-¿Ya se subieron a la Rueda de la fortuna?-Pregunto Orihime viendo a Ichigo y a Rukia

-No- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Todos nosotros ya subimos-dijo Chad hablando por fin

-Menos ustedes-Dijo Ishida con cierto tono travieso

-No quiero subirme a eso- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

Rukia no dijo nada.

-Se van a subir

-¡Pero no quiero!-exclamo Ichigo decidido a no subirse a aquel juego que detestaba

* * *

-¡Como te odio Ishida!-Exclamo Ichigo ya adentro del juego, mientras Ishida reía satisfecho del acercamiento que había logrado.

Rukia se sentó junto a el

-Vamos no seas aburrido-le dijo Rukia tratando de calmarlo, y si que funciono.

Pasaron minutos callados, se podían oír sus latidos fuertes que sonaban a la velocidad de la luz, estaban tan cerca, pero a gusto.

-Vaya que lindo atardecer-Dijo Rukia

Ichigo no le respondió mientras ella estaba concentrada en el horizonte observaba sus ojos tan profundos… tan… lindos…

-Quisiera quedarme aquí… para siempre-dijo Rukia agachando la cabeza

Ichigo la busco con la mirada

-Podrías quedarte conmigo-dijo Ichigo, no reconoció lo que dijo ese no era el, era algo que antes el no hubiera dicho y Rukia lo noto.

-Eso es amable de tu parte, pero tengo mis deberes en la sociedad de almas-le respondió Rukia mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero… pero…

-Mañana me iré-dijo Rukia tratando de no mirarlo tanto

-¿Qué? Pero si solo haz estado aquí una semana-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-Me han avisado que ya debo irme-respondió Rukia

-Pense que…

-Te visitare, lo prometo

-No te creo-respondió Ichigo fríamente

-Tienes que creerme, hare lo posible-dijo Rukia tratando de calmar la tención que había formado.

Al ver a Rukia triste, Ichigo se calmo un poco.

-Mientras he estado aquí… en estos días… bueno… hace ya un tiempo… me he dado cuenta… de… un sentimiento que… crece… cada dia mas que estoy… con…ti…con …ti

Ichigo prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía, sus pupilas estaban dilatas, era como que si viviera un sueño de los que antes soñaba en la noche antes que Rukia estuviera de visita.

Rukia no término su ultima silaba, por que se tuvieron que bajar, todos se dirigieron a casa, Rukia no dijo ni una sola palabra, no quería que aquello creciera mas, y le doliera mas la partida, Ichigo tampoco dijo nada… estaba un tanto sorprendido, pero gracias a ese dia, se dio cuenta que aunque se lo tratara de negar… si quería a Rukia, le gustaba… cada cosa de ella…

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? esta es la acontinuacion a mi fic IchiRuki anterior. **

**Dejen su Review, por favor, se los agradeceria Mucho.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
